


The Luxury of Forgetting

by Ilthit



Category: The Diviners Series - Libba Bray
Genre: Disability, Gen, Missing Scene, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 08:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22966654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilthit/pseuds/Ilthit
Summary: A missing scene fromThe King of Crows, just because I think the author forgot for a moment that Ling can't run.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	The Luxury of Forgetting

"Wait a minute! What's our plan?" Ling asked. Bloodcurdling screams rang out. 

"Same as always!" Evie said. 

"Same as always?" Jericho asked, confused, but Evie was already racing ahead. 

"Goddammit," said Ling under her breath, but grabbed her crutches with determination and began to move them with deliberation, as fast as she could go, towards the haunted casino. The day had been dry; they found their purchase on the asphalt. She only had to keep an eye on batches of spilled gas on the parking lot. 

Jericho had taken a running step to follow Evie, but turned back to Ling, hesitating. 

"I'll be all right," Ling said. "Go."

"I could…" he held out his arms to her, big strong arms that could probably lift her weight several times over. But they weren't that close as friends, and this wasn't that much of an emergency. Her dignity won out. She'd make it there one again her own, even if she was the last one of them once again.

"Go," Ling insisted, and swept a hand towards the casino.

He went. But at least he'd stopped to ask.


End file.
